Crash boxes are used in motor vehicles to increase the safety. In addition, in the case of accidents at low speed, damage to the vehicle body structure of the motor vehicle can be kept small by the use of crash boxes. For this purpose, the crash boxes are implemented as deformation bodies, which are installed in the motor vehicle so that, in case of an impact of the motor vehicle against an obstruction, they at least partially absorb the occurring impact energy through their deformation. The crash boxes thus reduce the transmission of the impact energy to the vehicle body structure and can thus reduce or prevent its damage.
A crumple zone for a vehicle body of a passenger automobile is known from DE 10 2006 044 064 A1, which has two longitudinal girders of a lower longitudinal girder plane, which run below two main longitudinal girders of a main longitudinal girder plane in the vehicle longitudinal direction and are supported at the rear on load-bearing components of the vehicle body. The two longitudinal girders are each extended to the rear via respective associated crash struts and are supported below the passenger compartment of the passenger automobile. Moreover, the two longitudinal girders are each extended to the front via respective associated extension parts. In addition, the crumple zone has two crash boxes, which are supported on the front end of the respective associated main longitudinal girder. The two crash boxes are connected to one another via a bumper crossbeam.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to specify a motor vehicle front structure, which has a simplified construction and a lower weight with safety properties which remain the same, in particular in the case of accidents at lower velocity. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.